


Ego Song Drabbles

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gen, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Little drabbles I write with music when I'm having a writers block.





	1. My Immortal

Wilford looked at the gun in his hand, considering placing it upon his temple. He couldn't stop thinking. Dark hated him. He hated him for what he did. He killed the DA. The man thought back to when Dark would wake, screaming, tears pouring down his face. Wilford would calm him, and wipe away his tears. Then Dark left him, left him alone. The pain hurt like a bullet in the chest, something he had done to others many times. He had tried, tried to keep going after Dark, but seeing the glimpses of red and blue that flickered around the house, but he couldn't. He told his self this as he put the gun up, and pulled the trigger.


	2. Absolutely Smitten

Yan twirled in his room, some happy, upbeat song on, as he flattened out his pink skirt and adjusted his flannel. He was going out with Bim! He was utterly, hopelessly, in love. A knock on his door startled him as they opened the door and there he was. Yan looked at Bim's neatly pressed tux as the demon took their hand and kissed it, whispering, "I love you so much Yan."


	3. Dear Maria, Count me In

Jackie stared at the photo in his hand as he adjusted his cap, bringing the bill lower to hide his face. He looked around, noticing the bus pulling to a stop at the mini station. He quickly hopped on, taking the hat off and bringing his bag close to his chest, squeezing in an open seat. A glass bottle clanged around the bag as the hero looked at the hat, tracing the familiar skull pattern. He sighed, looking again at the picture as the bus moved, whispering a promise. "I'll find you, Chase, count me in."


	4. Some song I don't remember

William stared at the merman in the sea that was shyly smiling back at him. The halfbreed beconed the bathing suit clad man to join him in the warm water, a female with a red tail soon joining him. "C'mon Will! The water's nice!" Celine called to him as she nudged her brother. "Ignore Damien, he's always so shy around boys." William was in love.


	5. Car Radio

Iplier sighed as his fingers drummed on the steering wheel, making his way home from a nearby clinic, mad at himself for thinking he could get away with it. The silence was unbearable, but the radio was broken. The thoughts raced through his mind. He could pull the steering wheel, and nothing could stop him. He thought about Host though and his brain was filled with hope as he raced home, thinking of soft cuddles with his boyfriend.


	6. Mr.Brightside

Mark downed another shot. He didn't want to remember. Remember that she was probably kissing him, touching him. He was probably taking off her black dress, kissing her shoulder. Mark remembered, Mark kissing her, Mark holding her, dancing with her. Accepting her excuses, letting her back in again and again. Until she left him, and for him. He stood up drunkenly, then stumbled towards his room. The gun he gave Mark was sitting on the dresser, as clean and pristine as ever. He slowly took the gun and thought. What else did he have to loose? Nothing. He pulled the trigger and fell. Then Mark stood up.


	7. Some song I don't remember

Marvin grabbed the shot off the bar as he watched Chase down another beer. He watched in sadness as Chase drunkenly looked up at the dance floor, probably remembering dancing with her. The man suddenly shot a hand towards Marvin, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a drunken kiss. "Let's go home, Marv. Please?" How could the magician say no?


	8. Some song I don't remember

A bang ecgoed behind him as Bing ran, a high pitched giggle coming from behind him. "Aww c'mon Bingy Boi~ You can't run forever!" An voice glitched behind him, spurring Bing to run faster. The android made his way to his bed room, his door slamming shut behind him. That demon couldn't enter any other way than the door, Google had designed it that way forever ago. Before... Before the incident. He was alone, surrounded by the one thing that could kill him. Like Google. The giggle haunted him, coming from behind the door. "I'll get you soon, buddy. You'll pay."


	9. Little Lion Man

William watched as Mark glared at him across the table, Damien's voice surrounding the room. He didn't know, Damien didn't know that Mark hated William, and that the Colonel didn't love Celine. He didn't know that Mark had a lion, and that William had a dove, the same as him. Celine didn't know that the bird she saw on William's arm wasn't a raven, like hers. William really fucked it up this time, didn't he?


	10. Secrets

Anti giggled as he rubbed the blood around his arms, the fresh corpse of the woman still warm. She had told, she had told and she had paid. Dark didn't trust her, and he was right. So he set his dog on her. The blood was beautiful, especially on Anti's knife as he sliced more cuts along the body, carving the word Secret on her, one secret that would never get out. For no secrets can be told by a dead man once Dark had a hold of them, none.


	11. Misery Business

Dark smiled, he had him. Wilford smiled from where he was sat at the table, laughing at something Bim had said. It felt so good. Wilford was his, nothing would take him from the demon. He thought back to Mark. Mark who tried to take Wilford, William, no Wilford. He tried to keep him, saying how much he loved his baby brother. It didn't mean a thing, just that Mark wanted a toy. Well Dark would not let that happen. Wilford was his, he loved Wilford. Now the pink man's dreams we're coming true, thanks to Dark, not Mark. Mark would've kept him down, Dark set Wilford free to fly.


	12. No More

Mare ran from the room, he was free. The strings were cut, and he wasn't a puppet for him anymore. Mad has no control, and he wasn't going to be another puppet in his game. He won't be like him. He tried to hide himself, but he saw. Maybe one day, one day Mad would be human, but not yet. He won't let him back in. He won't be in a suit, he won't be like him. He was leaving tonight.


	13. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite one

Wilford sat on his bed, strumming his guitar. He could curl up, he could sob and cry and scream and yell. But why, why should he? This was the man that hurt him, used him, abused him for his own gain. He can't say his world has gone dark, but it hasn't gotten lighter. He knew Dark was probably celebrating, this was what he wanted. Celine, she probably was slightly sad, Damien was probably was celebrating. He would want to talk with Wilford. Dark was most likely shutting them both down. He won't cry for him, Wilford won't. William wouldn't. Will knew what he had done, killed people, hurt people. He had lied and cheated Will. Will? Wilford? Which was he? He didn't know. He was Will. Crazy interviewer, killer of dozens? The Colonel, rewarded for years of service as an army doctor? Yes. He was both. He was Will. Wilford William J. Barnum Warfstache.


	14. Rewrite the Stars

Bim watched as Yan danced, he stars glittering high above. He sighed as Yan met his eyes but looked away. "Bim, we can't. Dad says nobody would respect you anymore. I'm too. Too broken." Bim rushed over sweeping her off her feet and doing a small twirl, lifting her up in the air as she gasped. He slowly placed her down, grinning. "That's impossible, you are so beautiful, and you are you. I don't care that you have a dick, but I care that you are mine," and with that Bim Trimmer kissed Yandere Warfstache.


	15. Let It Go

Staring at the bottom of his glass, William sighed as his heart ached, ached for the man he left. He sighed one more and collapsed on his cot, Damien's face, smiling at some joke Mark had told him, forever burned in his mind. But he let him go, he left for a bloody war that Will wasn't certain he would return from. He let out a short, barking laugh, he only knew he loved him once the now Colonel left the to be Mayor.


End file.
